Hallucinations on a Dirty Road
by bOrntoFuckya
Summary: Pre-series. John and his sons hunt something, which actually likes kidnapping kids and terrorizing olders. Sam (13) & Dean (17) MULTI-CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**(ps : be kind, I'm young and English is not my first language! (FRENCH) I publish this story again, because you seemed to like it. And today was scary, my school was really near the hostage-taking, and we had to stay away from the windows, because of the bullets 0_o)**

Why does the sky seems so sad?

He didn't understand anything anymore. He lifted his wet eyes to the sky and half-opened his dry mouth (so dry) slowly, waiting for some sign which heavens could send to him.

A heavy drop of water hit heavily his forehead and rolled gently along his frozen neck. "Assholes", he thought.

Why was he slumped against a tree, naked and shivering? He squeezed his can of Holy Water against his body. He clung to it, like acastaway who would have found a life buoy, repressing hardly his sobs.

But, damn it! Where was he? He dropped his neck and tried desperately to remember WHY he was here. But… What was he doing in a glade? Leaning his shuddering hand on the tree, he attempted to lower himself gently, but a violent pain in his skull penetrated him, forcing the poor man to sit down painfully.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed as his spine slipped against the trunk. Hissing, breathless, he watched around. Trees, dead, were waving while their bony branches were inclining toward him, attempting to touch him. The ground was unsteady, and the flowers, hypnotized, were turning into blood.

Frightened, he curled on himself, and burrowed his head in his moist hands.

"Okay, calm down buddy, calm down…"

His brain was misty, clouded, and blind. Hell, he couldn't see anything! He couldn't even tell his name! However, he was angry. He was angry against that little bitch… Yes! He could finally remember! He had left everything for her… And that slush had left him, alone. Her laugh and her love, then the cruelty of the loss. Now, she was gone, her, his Faith!

He had to find her, he had to make her pay, as soon as possible. This only though gave strength to his fevered mind.

"Okay honey, I'm coming…" Then he opened his can and drank two laps of water. He was laughing, crying, and was repeating "Forgive me honey, forgive me…"

He started to run, through this unstable forest, stumbling over the roots of whining plants, trampling on crying leafs. The nature, though not so natural, was all around him, snarling and spitting on him.

"Why me? I've done everything you asked me to do, bitch!"

He finally left the forest. God, he was so angry, and so lost ! He turned around, again and again, searching something.

"WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU?!"

Then, a light. It was beautiful. But the light was heading toward him, and was growing, again and again. God, it was confusing. But he was so happy…

Then, a thought : "Sammy…"

Then the truck hit Dean.

**(so ? it's my first fanfiction, and I have been inspired by "Lourdes", a religious town in my country, you'll see why later...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own my followers, they own me. Thank you so much…**

[…]

Under the shining moon, two teenagers are walking… And all they want to do is to pork on a dirty road.

The guy glanced nervously at the girl. "I'm so happy to be here with you tonight…" He couldn't help but sweat. The way she walked, how she was playing with her curls… For sure, she was taunting him. The girl smiled:

"Me too, Rory, When I'm with you, I feel safe, I know you'll protect me…

-Why are you saying that Juliet?

-Because I'm so afraid… People are going crazy! Did you see what happened last week? Two suicides and four murders! With my pretty face, I'm going to be the next…

-Don't worry, I'm here, nothing's gonna happens to you"… The envy was unbearable. He wanted to end that vacant dialogue and start entertainment, right now. All he could see was her fine waist, draped in a little red dress, his hands, his pinky tongue… Suddenly, he took her hand and headed toward the forest.

"-Over there, Juliet!

-But… Why? It's too dark!" The guy rolled his eyes. Of course it was dark! That girl was a totally…

"Rory, wait! Can you see? There's someone on the road! Wait! WAIT! Oh my god…"

They ran closer and crouched down. Juliet couldn't hide his smile. The stranger was probably a gorgeous boy. Well, if he hadn't so much dirt and blood on his body, he would be, for sure. Much prettier than Rory the dumbass… She placed two fingers on the stranger's neck. "He's breathing…"

"Shit, what happened to this guy?" Rory asked. He was horrified. What was he supposed to do? They should call an ambulance. He bit his lips, and started calling 911, while Juliet took the limp hand in his own and started rubbing it soothingly.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're okay, you're okay…"

* * *

><p>After getting the call, John stormed off the motel and drove as fast as he could. He shouldn't, because he was so angry and worried that his hands, which were gripping the steering wheel, were trembling. This hunt is a totally disaster, he thought. I have no clues about what's going on in his town, and now, we finally found Dean, but he's in a frickin' hospital bed! And Sammy… God, we're so screwed... Hang on Dean, please hang on…<p>

* * *

><p>After hours spent pacing in waiting room, growling at doctors and proffering threats, they finally, finally allowed John to see his son.<p>

"Not a moment too soon!" said John with a gruff voice. They led him to a little room and let him enter. He was infuriated, but the sight of his son nearly brought him to his knees.

Dean was pale. And swollen. He was lying on a hospital bed, multiples wires connected to him, and they had washed his face, allowing John to see the multiple cuts on his tortured face. They had covered him with a blanket, hiding horrible wounds that John wouldn't want to see, John who was actually crying, crying for his boy.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he heard a voice says "Mr. Wesson, if you want to know about your son condition I...

-Not now, please…" John's voice came as a gruff whisper, and he hated himself for showing such weakness. But his boy was there, injured, lost… He couldn't stand it.

"I get it…" John took a plastic chair and sat next to Dean. More tears rolled down his cheeks, and he started to stroke his kid's cheek.

"Here you are, sport… Look at yourself… What were you thinking? You idiotic little brat… When you'll wake up, you'll have to explain a lot of things, you know? But now, you rest, and you hang on… You hear me?"

* * *

><p>[…]<p>

At 03:00 AM, John exited the building to smoke a cigarette. We walked along the empty street, when suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and…

"Hello John.

-Mary…"

**So ? Don't worry, we'll see Sammy in the next chapter ! Tell me if my grammar is bad please**


End file.
